


A Shriek in the Woods: Part I

by Gee_Writes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Collaboration, M/M, Mystery, Paranormal Investigators, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Writes/pseuds/Gee_Writes
Summary: Part 1 of the mysterious disappearance of Cao Bin.  Officer Katsuki is at the head of the case, with Paranormal Investigators Nikiforov and Popovich lending their expertise.





	A Shriek in the Woods: Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This is only part 1!! Please be sure to check out parts 2 & 3

**Saturday** **27th, May 2017.** ****  
**14:45** ****  
**On call: Officer Yuuri Katsuki** ****  
**Case #34857 - Missing Person [Cao Bin]**

Saturday afternoons weren’t particularly busy in the small town, so the shrill ring of the phone was enough to make Yuuri jump out of his half-bored reverie before falling out of his chair.  The closer to the summer it got, the more active local cryptids and paranormal residents became, but daytime calls were fairly rare.  Phichit was off-duty after a night shift of ushering the local Pukwudgie community away from the suburban streets they so often made a mess of; and Seung-Gil, their chief officer, was in court over Robert Mills’ constant unpaid parking fines.  As such, Yuuri was the only one in the station, milling through recent reports of shoes going missing, and a lengthy list of stop signs that need replacing.  Scrambling up to answer the phone, he already had his pen poised at the ready to take down the address for the noise complaint or missing pet that was likely to follow.

 

Instead, a shaking voice was on the other line, sounding like he was choking down tears.  Young and obviously in distress, the caller seemed to be having a hard time collecting themselves.  Yuuri straightened up his posture before setting his tone to as comforting as possible, hoping to calm the caller and find what he needed.  If it was a major incident, the sooner he found this kid, the better.

 

“You’ve reached Pentwater Police, this is Officer Katsuki.  What’s wrong?  Do you need help?”

 

There’s a harrowing moment of silence in which Yuuri’s brain decides to run through every possible horrible thing this kid has escaped from, or worse, _hasn’t_ escaped from, before the caller starts talking again.

 

“I’d like to report a missing person; he’s my work friend.  He went camping two days ago and hasn’t come back.”

 

* * *

 

 **Saturday 27th, May 2017.** ****  
**15:07** **  
****Interviewer(s): Officer Yuuri Katsuki  
** **Case #34857 - Missing Person [Cao Bin]** ****  
**Interview with: Guang-Hong Ji** ****

Guang-Hong looks as shaky as his voice was on the phone.  Thin frame quivering as he lets Yuuri into his small unit, quick to offer a cup of tea.  Declining, Yuuri sits on one of the old sofas across from the teen and takes out his notepad.

 

“You mentioned on the phone that Cao Bin was a work friend?  Are you two very close?”

 

One hand nervously fiddles with his hair as he nods.  “We’ve worked the same shift for over a year now, and he’s probably the person I see the most during the week.”  Taking a sip of his own cup of tea, it seems to calm his nervous twitching.  “We also hang out outside of work too; he went to the same university I’m aiming for, so he’s helping me figure out my application stuff. That’s why we were supposed to meet.”

 

Yuuri takes it all down dutifully.  Spinning the pen in one hand, he hopes the next question doesn’t sound accusatory.  “Does he sometimes disappear like this?”

 

Guang-Hong seems startled at the question, but adamant in his answer.  “No, never.  He’s responsible about this stuff, but today he wasn’t even answering my texts.”  Eyes still compulsively flitting to the phone set on the table between them.

  
  
“Does he go camping often, do you know?”

 

“Uh, only in the summer, I think.  Too cold otherwise.”  Yuuri would agree; the Massachusetts winters were their own force to be reckoned with.

 

“Have you ever gone camping with him?”

 

“He invited me to come with him on this trip, but I had plans with my boyfriend instead.”  Looking forlorn as he shakes his head. “I wish I went now.”  The guilt in his voice drips heavy into the room, and Yuuri scrambles to prevent it from overwhelming him.

 

“Well, if something has happened, it’s much better that you’re safe here, Guang-Hong.”  He means it; two people disappearing out in the woods always complicated things.  Finding one missing person alive and safe after being lost in the woods was difficult, but two could mean facing the terrifying possibility that neither one would be found alive.  “You can’t blame yourself,” notebook moved to his lap as he shifted forward.  “But if he invited you, then do you have an idea of where he was heading?”

 

“The trail near the eastern woods, by the bridge.  He said he’d hiked it before but wanted to camp out further down the path.”  Dread pooling in Yuuri’s stomach as he listened.  The eastern woods were infamous amongst locals for being the place where ten hikers had disappeared over a summer twenty-five years ago.  Police had never found the person or cryptid responsible; but if it was a supernatural creature, it wouldn’t be unusual for there to have been such a long break - migration routes, hibernation or activity cycles all possible causes.  Taking a deep breath, he steels himself and stays calm and friendly.  Guang-Hong looks nervous again at Yuuri’s quietness but relaxes again when he smiles at him, snapping his notebooks closed.

 

“Alright, that gives me a place to start.  Thank you so much, Guang-Hong, I’m sure we’ll find him.  Until then, you should probably have someone with you here for support; I know how nerve-wracking waiting for a call can be.”  The brunet just nods before fingers fly across his phone, texting his boyfriend.  Thanking him again, Yuuri leaves, waiting until he gets in the patrol car before releasing a deep breath.  With the eastern woods being well known for supernatural interference, there was a high possibility that unsuspecting Cao Bin had gotten entangled with some of the area’s more unsavoury residents.  Seung Gil had left a return message, but Phichit seemed to still be asleep.  He was in charge of the investigation; had to do as much as he could to get it solved in the best way possible, as quickly as possible.  Their chief officer was detail-oriented and expected things to be done by the book.

 

Yuuri had some calls to make.

 

* * *

 

 **Saturday 27th, May 2017.** ****  
**17:33** ****  
**On duty: Officer Yuuri Katsuki** **  
****Case #34857 - Missing Person [Cao Bin]  
****Debriefing: Investigators Viktor Nikiforov & Georgi Popovich**

 

Viktor Nikiforov and his partner Georgi Popovich were regarded as _the best_ in dealing with paranormal relations.  Together, they had solved and prevented hundreds of cases, all caused by local supernatural creatures.  Whilst Yuuri had never contacted or met them himself, Seung Gil had used their services to help with a rash of robberies three years ago, caused by nesting thunderbirds.  If this recent disappearance was also caused by the paranormal or supernatural, the private investigative team of Nikiforov and Popovich would be the best choice.

 

Yuuri had phoned their office two hours ago; Georgi had answered, and the time-sensitive nature of the case had seemed reason enough for the pair to rush for the small town.

 

Now, true to their word, both Nikiforov and Popovich were seated across from his desk - Guang-Hong’s interview notes, and the cold case files Yuuri had pulled from storage already littered across the surface.  In the two hours intrum, he’d already met with Sueng Gil, and the two had investigated the trail entrance and surrounding areas - running the plates of all the parked cars within the parking bay, finding Cao Bin’s white sedan.

 

After that, Yuuri decided to stay at the station to greet and debrief their guests as the officer in charge, whilst Seung Gil went to collect Phichit who had _finally_ woken up, as well as Emil, who had been stuck on traffic duty, to interview more locals and find anyone who had seen the Chinese man in the past twenty four hours.

 

When they arrive, afternoon is just cooling to evening.  The summer sun is still bright, but the earlier heat is abating enough that the late wind brings a chill.  The two paranormal investigators step out of their car, sleek lines and professional attitude as they come to greet Yuuri.  Shaking hands first with Georgi, then with Viktor, he smiles a bit at the latter's reassurance that they had never left a case unsolved.  Blue eyes and a striking grace, Yuuri could believe the claim the renowned investigator had a touch of the supernatural himself.

 

He tries to go through all the information he's collected so far and both investigators nod at various points, Georgi already thumbing through the open files.  Viktor hasn't taken his eyes off of Yuuri yet amidst his explanation of the disappearance and his dread of sinister interference, and his skin prickles under the sharp gaze.  His partner jotting down notes in a small notebook, Viktor just leaning back in his chair as he listens; one hand moving to touch his chin.

 

Yuuri finishes his explanation of the case and procedure they have already covered, and bites his lip, hopeful the two paranormal experts can help.  Viktor darts a look to his partner, and quirks an eyebrow when Georgi shakes his head slightly.  Viktor hmming as he turns back to Yuuri, head tilted.

 

“Well, Officer” voice surprisingly warmer than expected as he smiles.  “It looks like you have quite the case here.  You have my partner quite confounded.”

 

Yuuri doesn’t let his hesitation at that admittance stop his nod. Doesn’t let his anxiety at the growing possibility that Cao Bin is in serious unknown danger spiral too far.  Viktor stands, a case file from Georgi in one hand, sharp gaze now darting across Guang-Hong’s interview.  

 

“You’ve done a good job in this crucial period,” smile a little smaller than before.  “I hope we can find your man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part 1 of our mystery!!
> 
> Our group has created a police procedural with a supernatural twist. We hope you enjoy.
> 
> Personally, this was the first collab I've been a part of, and it was lots of fun.


End file.
